Incomplete
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Just a little thought from one of many of "What if's?" And this one is pointing at Nai. Read and Review.
1. Nai's Fate

A sullen night it was. Clear with a full moon and stars. What a sight it is, but why for a moment did it give a bitter, ill oddness, better off being dead, feeling through one's being.

But this one's thought were far off somewhere else, other than what the weather was like.

Even the tongue curling taste of tea didn't take his mind off it, that word.

"With deep graduate of you finally getting you memory back, warms . . . "

"Yet, with all those pretty words, will not give you, whatever you wish for."

"How do you see it that way, Karoku?"

"You Circus Jumpers are no different from them." Karoku stated, placing his cup of tea on the table before him, lucky for him, blocking those questioning him far away.

"In any case, for what you did. Nai is . . . "

"Is incomplete."

This made the first and second head of the Circus to pounder of his words.

The dark hair one, Hirato choose to speak, very much sounding bored. "Do you mean that he may . . . "

"Change back or die. When I have to even come across. He's shown no signs of random shots of pain or odd eating habits."

"So what your saying is . . . "

Karoku glared at the man, daring him to go on.

"But Nai was . . . "

"Call whatever you want. It doesn't change anything for I plan down Nai's life."

The blonde young man stayed quiet when those words snap at him.

In that moment of silence, it was clear for what Nai's caretaker might be planning for him. And sadly, little Nai would have no idea of when that will happen.

Unknowing to the group in the commoner room, slowly changing the subjects over and over. To more information for the head leaders of Circus. While the questions be blunt or encrypted. But before this, an eavesdropper didn't let go of what was spoken before.

In doing, quietly leaves without being notice and heads down the one many, lone, dim-lit, hollow, hallways. Down to where he rest and where his roommate would be.

"Nai?" He called out, hoping he wasn't asleep.

The younger male, hummed a little, with his eyes still on a colorful and wordless book, that he couldn't put down.

"Nai." More force was in that voice, not harsh, but able to break those red eyes away from the book.

"Hi, Gareki, Yogi got me another picture book. You want to look at also?"

"Another time." He said, taking a seat on Nai's bunk, with his eyes looking out the window of night.

"You okay?"

The words of wonder.

Gareki pulls his hands up to his face, unsure of to say or do.

In that movement, it worry Nai, to where he place his book down and moved closer to his friend. Hoping he wasn't sick or anything.

"Gareki, why are things you doing scary me?" Nai asked.

In truth it was. How Nai's friend just sat there, making no noise or movement.

With Nai's strong hearing heard the lights of forgiveness from his dark clan friend.

"Gareki?"

"Hey, Nai, I want to ask you something."

"Okay!" Nai said happily, glad to see his friend look at him, showing unknown feeling in those eyes of his.

"Want to play a game?"

"A new one?"

"Ah, yeah, a new one."

Nai nodded.

"It's call keep away. It's like tag and hide n' seek together."

Nai nodded him to go and talk the rules there was no doubt there would be.

The following morning, Gareki and Nai were missing. Sending the Second Circus group in a panic, well mostly Yogi and Tsukumo. Hirato who was just slightly to no showing that he was pissed off along with Nai's caretaker.

"Knowing those two, they couldn't have gone far. We'll find them." Hirato said to Karuko, before sending his team out to find them. "You're going to have to tell him. He's seen what near death is and almost losing someone. But you going to tell him, of what could happen to himself."

"Another reason he is incomplete and why I don't have the heart to tell him."

"If you don't. I will. And I am sure Nai's Gareki will never forgive you." Hirato said with a light smirk.

"I hate that boy." He said, before leaving, feeling the need for rest. With his mind only on Nai coming home and dismember that boy who took him.

Hirato watch him leave. barley amuse of this man's way to see life in general. But a small thought slip through him.

_If Nai is incomplete as a being. Gareki just as bad. Wise but stupid, Gareki. I hope you know that._

As the leader of Second Circus group had thought, it was only a matter of time. Now getting one to listen and another to understand was all a different matter at hand. But Hirato could see that Nai nor Gareki was dealing this alone. Far from being called incomplete.


	2. Gareki's Thoughts

You are a bastard. There is nothing else to you call you, but a bastard. Going on and on, saying there is no way of saving him. If you're so hell-bent on keeping him, you better remember fast. Or I'm just going to kick the crap out of you, to do so.

"Gareki?"

Shifting my glare to a more neutral look before looking to the smaller kid.

"Yeah?"

"Did we lose the game?"

"More I did, not you."

"Oh." Saying with a small smile.

"Gareki, a word."

Great, more shit from mister four-eyes.

"I'll be right back, maybe we can play another game or something."

Nai just nods his head in happiness. Good for him.

"Gareki?"

"What?"

"Would you like to explain yourself after yesterday?"

"Nope." Saying without much care, relaxing in the chair that rested in front of Hirato desk.

Enjoying the somewhat well-kept face of calmness was slowly breaking.

"I have no doubt you heard of what . . . "

"Don't say that man's name in front me. Not after that."

Hirato leans back in his seat, his top hat covering little of his eyes.

"What said is said, there is no way for it to be remove. And for what he said is true. The more of a reason to help him to remember."

"Yet it could be too late." Crossing my arms as I said those words.

Only more thinking of ways to torment that man more.

"Yes, maybe. But do you think Nai would notice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nai, being who he is. Would not understand death or change. Only things before him and used."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Nai's body is not whole from what . . . his caretaker told us. All more of a reason to fix it."

"And how?"

"Hope Karoku remembers before them and keep Nai in the dark. For now."

Close to standing up in rage, before he added the last two words.

"Nai trust you as must as him."

"So?"

"Make him trust himself and his future, for whatever it may be."

"When you ever kind to anyone?"

"Oh, I want something out of this as well. But we're not far down the road for it. So I will be waiting on Nai and his caretaker to show signs of when it's time."

Another bastard to add to the list. Joy.

With that all being said, leaving seem to be good choice. Only to find Nai not in the waiting room. Seeing one of the sheep and asking where he was, very easy for my behalf.


	3. Karoku's Choice

_Not complete? Does mean able to break? Like Gareki? Karuko, why wouldn't have told me. I-I would have taken it well . . ._

_But would I be leaving behind anything. Karuko . . . Yogi . . . Hirato . . . Tsukumo . . . Iva . . . G-Gareki._

_A lot of feelings would be lost without them._

_That tight feeling is back, hurts._

"Nai?" Gareki called out once opening and closing the door. Upon finding the younger boy in his bed, blankets covering him, but you can still see him shaking. "Nai?"

He made no response back.

But still, Gareki took a seat in Nai's bunk, letting him choose to speak up. Passing the time by looking out the window where a calm-like sunrise peek through the fading night sky.

"Gareki . . . "

The said boy turns to the still covered one. "Yeah."

"Will you miss me?"

Confused and shocked at Nai's words, he moves closer to be able remove the blankets to see Nai. Who was curled up on his side, looking at open space before him. Not taking in of the sudden movements before.

With a face wet from tears, eyes puffed, looking very much tried.

"Where did that come from?"

"I heard. I didn't mean to, but it . . . "

Gareki stopped him mid way, laying down next to him, eyes lock on one another. The older teen doing his best to calm the younger one. As awkward it was for him, he was trying, for Nai's sake.

"Nai . . ." Gareki stopped short, not really how or what to say. "If you ever just up and leave, don't think I'll be over that fast."

The white hair boy nodded in somewhat understanding.

"Be if you die or just didn't look like this anymore. I'll be there." The older boy said, feeling his cheeks slowly warming from words he thought would never say. "I care for you and be damn if something like that guy say get in the way of that."

"I care for you, too."

"Good."

Gareki slowly change his way of laying about on the bed to look up at the bottom part of the top bunk. Very glad to get that off his chest.

"I'll talk to . . . " Nai stopped, recalling of how Gareki is when he says his caretaker's name. " . . . To him about this and say I want to live."

The other nodded.

"Because you know, Yogi said that between life and death. Living is more fun then death ever will be."

Again, he only nodded, feeling sleep creeping up on him.

"And you know what else?"

"What?" Gareki asked with closing eyes.

"I want live because of how much I love you for caring for me." Those last few words ended in soft drawl, as sleep finally came for Nai.

Sadly left Gareki, with wide of eyes of Nai's words. Looking to see the little guy already asleep and poor him, saw that weird animal instead of human Nai.

"Damn it." Gareki called in announce before trying to get sleep to come back, wanting to this night end more of good note than an odd note. "Karoku, you better hope you don't get on my bad side again, this little guy can only do so much."

Down far in a long, lone, hollow hallway. One room where a dim light glowed about in the room. Where a man, the Gareki threaten, was writing a formula for Nai. Stopping when getting a sudden chill and sneezed. Already knowing that someone was speaking ill of him. Only making work faster, having no doubt, that it could have been his little Nai thinking of him.

"I promise, Nai, I promise."

The End.


End file.
